


Found You

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / OC-centric [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter
Summary: Athena finds Delphi for the first time





	Found You

It wasn’t alive. 

It wasn’t dead, either. Some sort of limbo. Stasis. Athena wasn’t sure. She wouldn’t have considered it as anything if it hadn’t been radiating light. It was calling to her, almost. Was this what it felt like? Was this how she was supposed to know? She hoped not. She felt sorry for this creature, whatever it had been, but she had hoped her guardian would be an easy one.

She looked at the contents of the strange pod, wishing her harpy frame actually held Vex memories. She wouldn’t mind a hand understanding this. But she didn’t access any Vex thought channels. She didn’t want the Vex to know she was here, if they didn’t already. Maybe they did. Maybe this was a test.

This thing she was looking at certainly looked like the results of a test. It wasn’t really… humanoid anymore. It wasn’t Vex, certainly. Judging by the read she could get on its light, it used to be awoken. Its body was corrupted beyond measure. Broken apart and restitched with Vex technology. Radiolarian fluid injected in veins, mingling with light. The Vex had had a hayday upon finding this poor awoken, she was sure. She wondered what other atrocities they had subjected it to before attempting this… odd… hybridization. And why not just let it die? She didn’t think radiolarian fluid and blood, much less light, were compatible. Why hold it in stasis? Maybe they weren’t quite ready to give up on the experiment just yet.

Athena felt another tug on her light and twirled with a simulated sigh. She flared her fins and blue light expanded outward, shattering the protective covering. Radiolarian fluid splashed out onto the floor. She didn’t try to fix the body, simply dissolving it and rebuilding from the light. What formed was a young looking awoken man with light grey skin and an unruly mess of dark silver hair. He was breathing, heart beating, lights moving under his temples. But something was wrong. His mind didn’t want to come back to his body. The lights jittered in his cheeks, looking more like the jagged sparks over radiolarian fluid than the soft glow of awoken lights. There were still Vex signatures in his light. How deeply had they corrupted him?

She found his consciousness and brought it back slowly, hoping it would stick. She felt sure this was supposed to be her guardian, but…

His eyes opened slowly and she backed up a little. Partly to give him room. Partly because his gaze was… startling. His irises were brightly glowing white. More radiolarian, she wondered how much of his monochrome appearance it had affected. How was he even alive?

He focused on her, confused for a moment. Then he started screaming. As soon as the sound left his mouth, light exploded out from him. It was involuntary and it was  _wrong_. It didn’t manifest in any form Athena knew. Electricity and cold, leaving a haze of crackling white mist around him. They would have to work on that. It could possibly pass as arc energy… She felt a strange urge to keep her guardian’s origins secret from the Vanguard.

Athena tucked her fins back. “Stop screaming! You’ll attract the Vex.”

He stopped screaming but it didn’t sound voluntary. More like he choked. “Vex,” he said haltingly. “Test. We… test. Vex. Mind. Pain,” He stared at her intensely. “Vex.”

“Oh.” Athena let her harpy shell dissolve and reformed her standard shell. Boring, but less alarming. “Sorry. I’m not actually Vex. You’re safe, for now.”

His expression changed slightly. Uncomprehending. “Test…” he said quietly.

“Not anymore,” Athena said.

He looked down and flexed his hand, puzzled.

“My name’s Athena,” she said. “I’m your Ghost. And you’re my Guardian. Things are going to be confusing for a while, you’ve been… dead for a long time. I can explain, but we should get out of here first. I’m sure the Vex noticed me break you out of there.”

He looked helplessly confused, but she could feel him inherently trust her as well. He nodded. She disintigrated, taking her place in his light.

 _Stay calm. I’m still here. I’m going to give you some armor._  She formed him some robes out of nearby materials and lit up an exit in his HUD.  _Just follow the marker. Try to stay out of sight._

He nodded silently and went off after the marker, stumbling at first before he found his balance. They made it to the surface without encountering any Vex and Athena deduced the most likely place to find a jumpship. She was sure there were some somewhere at the Academy.

The guardian was sneaking through a library when they met their first Vex. It was a goblin, walking slowly through the aisles. The guardian froze as it came into view and Athena felt his panic. The goblin stopped and looked at them. It made a quiet whir-bloop noise and then carried on.

 _Interesting…_  Athena mused.  _Maybe whatever Vex-ness you have in you makes you hard for them to judge. That could be very handy._

The guardian just nodded jerkily again and kept going. It was the same with other Vex they met. They seemed just to not notice the guardian, or if they did, they only seemed puzzled for a moment before they went back about their business. Athena wondered what memories they were sharing, if they were trying to figure out why a Vex was showing light. They needed to get off the planet before the Vex decided to take a more active approach in their research.

Eventually they found an old academy research shuttle. It wasn’t the best, but it would get them home.

The guardian was visibly relieved once they were out of the atmosphere. Still shaking slightly, gaze vacant. His mind was active enough, but Athena was still worried. She appeared in front of him, sticking to her standard shell. Better get him used to her like this before she started swapping in and out. He jumped slightly and blinked at her.

“What is… going on?” he asked haltingly. “What… am I?”

“Let me start at the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Delphi :) He is my Vex boy and I love him and so does his Ghost


End file.
